Hard times
by xxdisneyloverxx
Summary: Ally found out she was pregnant with Austin's baby. she never felt so alone. between Austin's ex Kira hating ally's guts, and walking down with school halls with a baby bump ally had to do everything alone. why? because Austin left and ally thinks she knows why. keeping the secret from Austin, ally has an even deeper secret that she cant hide any longer!
1. Chapter 1

I woke up next to the boy I never expected this to happen with. The boy who was my partner one day and now I don't even know where things sit now. I sit up slowly looking to my left down at him with the most worried look on my face. All these questions popped in my head. What if he leaves and doesn't say anything to me for the rest of my life? What if he tells everyone? What if I'm…no…no, no, no, no, no, no, NO! I get out of bed and sneak into my parents' room. Good thing both of them have early shifts at sonic boom. I run in their bathroom and go in the medicine cabinet. I pick up the box that I never thought I've had to hold at this age. "_Results in five minutes!" _I said as I cautiously read the box. I took the test and waited for what seemed like forever. I checked it one last time. The test read positive. I stared at the test with tears forming in my eyes. I shook the stupid test and threw it on the floor. As I grab another test and waited another _5 minutes_. I close my eyes hoping that it was negative. Noooo….no…why it still positive? I felt me losing my balance. I hit the floor. Hard. "Ally are you ok?" Austin said with a caring tone. He must have woken up. "Uh…yeah everything's fine. Just …um slipped. No biggie" I said hoping he would buy it. "Ok just be careful Alls". Finally the tears fell. I couldn't take it anymore. I opened the medicine cabinet again and got a blade. I took it and made 3 deep but small cuts on my forearm. I dabbed it dry and put make-up on it to cover the blood and the new and previous scares. Yeah that's right I, Allyson Marie Dawson, have been cutting myself since the fourth grade ever since people teased me and called me names and said I was anorexic because I was too skinny. Although I was, I never told anybody. It was me, Trish, and my parent's secret. I became anorexic when I was really depressed after Dallas cheated on me with Cassidy, the girl from Melany's diner. So, I stopped eating and stopped coming to school, so my mom took me to the doctor and I was diagnosed with anorexia. Trish was there with me every step of the way. Speaking of Trish, I needed to call her and tell her what happened.

"Aye, ally its 6:00 in the morning. Why so early? Someone better be dying!" Trish said yawning in between sentences. "No... but I think I might" I said to my Latina friend. "Why? Ally are you ok? What happened?" Trish said in a concerned, high pitched voice. "Trish… I took a pregnancy test and…" . "And..." Trish said in a trailing voice. " and… I think…..I'm pregnant"


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter was kind of hard to write but i got through it. I love writing stories I have been doing it for the longest. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally because if I did they would be together already and STOP WAISTING OUR TIME. (Deep breaths and calms down) anyway on with the story **

I close my eyes waiting for her to respond. There was a long pause. "Um…Trish?" Then out of nowhere. "Aliado Como pudiste hacer eso? En que estabas pensando? Como vas a subir a ese bebe. Usted tiene que tener mas cuidado" Trish said which pretty much meant _"ally how could you do that? What were you thinking? How are you gonna raise that baby. You have to be more careful!" kind of thing. _"I know I know I should have had him take me home and then leave" I said. "Does he even know?" Trish said. "No" I said. "Girl you trippin'. You need to tell that boy. That is serious ally. That is not a game." She said talking to me. At least she wasn't yelling. "I know I'll tell him" I said. Then there was this really long pause. "….Trish?" "Im coming over there!" she said "NO, no, no, no wait, wait, WAIT!" I said but she hung up. I walked out of the bathroom and into the room. Austin wasn't there. I knew it! I knew he would leave me. I can't believe him. I walked down stairs because I was feeling _really_ hungry today. I knew why I just didn't want to believe it. When I walked in the kitchen in my glorious mansion, I saw….him. A smile appeared on my face. "Hey Allycat. Want some breakfast?" He said. I looked at the table and saw a huge stack of pancakes, bacon, eggs, toast, and a pitcher of orange juice. "You cooked my favorite breakfast. You didn't have to-"he put his index and middle finger under my chin and raised my head slowly so we can see eye to eye. "Why would I not want to wake up to the most beautiful girl ever and not make her breakfast" he said ending the sentence with a kiss. We sat down and ate. I was just about to finish my bacon when I had to say something about the baby. "Um Austin?" "Yeah Ally?" he said with those dazzling brown eyes of his. "There is something I need to tell you" Austin raised his eyebrows and nodded his head slowly to signal me to continue. "Im pre-"just then Trish came running through the door. "Ally im here" Trish said. "Nawwwww state the obvious" I said a little pissed off that she came at the wrong time. "Im gonna shake that off and move on" Trish said adjusting her blazer.  
"Hey Trish" said Austin. "Hi, Austin. By the way jimmy wants you at the studio now". "Alright. See ya girls" he said and with that he left. But as soon as he closed the door Trish said "so you couldn't tell him could you?" "No because when I was about to say it you bussed through the door so I couldn't". "Ally your goona have to tell him sooner or later" she said. "YOU THINK ITS EASY WALKING UP TO SOMEONE AND TELLING THEM THAT IM PREGNANT WITH THEIR BABY". I said

_Austin's P.O.V (DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING DID YOU)_

I was walking to my car when I heard something. Something that took me off guard. I listened to their conversation and….and… did I just hear ally say she's pregnant!?


End file.
